


Fanart for "Bury my heart underneath these trees"

by kickingshoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickingshoes/pseuds/kickingshoes
Summary: This has spoilers for chapter 4, so be warned unless you don't mind them!





	Fanart for "Bury my heart underneath these trees"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bury my heart underneath these trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737969) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

> This has spoilers for chapter 4, so be warned unless you don't mind them!

> _There's a creature looming in the middle of the room, in the wreckage of what was once a table. Gaunt and massive, with reddish-purple skin and a mane of shaggy white hair, wearing white robes and holding a tantō in one hand. As Asuma stumbles to a halt, it raises its head to look at him, and it’s like a sudden lance of ice driven through Asuma's chest. The cold sweeps out, spreads from his core to every limb, and he staggers back a step. - Bury my heart underneath these trees, Chapter 4  
_


End file.
